The Cloak
by TimeHappens
Summary: A scene in GoF. From A Very Potter Musical. Just put it into writing. All rights go to Starkid.


**A/N: A SCENE FROM **_**A VERY POTTER MUSICAL**_**. NONE OF THIS IS MINE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEM.**

Harry Potter sat in the Gryffindor common room, chillaxing, playing guitar. Hermione Granger, frumpy as always, sat doing homework. Next tot Hermione sat Ginny Weasley, using her wand to do the "rubber pencil trick." Neville Longbottom sat across the room on a bench, playing with a plant.

"Hey, Harry?"

"Yeah, Herman?"

"Shouldn't be trying to figure out what the first task is going to be?" Hermione asked quietly, putting down the parchment and looking over to the raven haired boy.

"What? Oh, can't you do it for me? What are you doing now?"

"Your potions essay."

"Oh, well, do that first 'cause that's due tomorrow… But after you're done can't you do it for me? Thank you, you are the best!" Harry asked her as his best friend Ron Weasley walked in, eating—as always.

"Move. Move. Move. Move. Move. Move." Ron repeated to the girls as he hopped over Neville (hitting the plant onto the floor), and landed in front of them. Hermione quickly moved onto the floor and kept doing Harry's potions essay.

"Guess what I saw?" Ron asked, leaning in towards Harry. Harry didn't answer but looked extremely intrigued. "Dumbledore and Snape were bringing huge cages into the dungeons!"

"What? We've gotta go check it out!" Hermione exclaimed, standing up and walking over to the boys.

"Um, A) It's after curfew. B) We'll probably get in trouble. C) Neville will probably tell on us!" Ron exclaimed, giving Hermione a totally bogus look.

"Oh, Neville won't tell!" Hermione sighed, looking over to the now interested Gryffindor.

"Oh yes I certainly will!"

"It's simple guys, we use the cloak!" Hermione suggested quietly.

"The cloak!" Ron and Harry said together, standing up dramatically.

"Wait, what cloak?" Ginny asked stupidly, looking quite confused.

Harry jumped up immediately and walked over to his large supply trunk. "In my first year at Hogwarts, Dumbledore gave me a gift from my father! Oh! Bye Neville. I got a present in my first year at Hogwarts. And uh, well, it was left to me by my dad. My dad is dead, my father is dead, I have a dead father. But he left this for me! An invisibility cloak!"

"Whoooooa! Wowee, Harry Potter! A real invisibility cloak! Oh, oh, oh! You know what I would do if I had invisibility cloak?" Ginny exclaimed, nearly jumping up and down in excitement.

"I… I would um, kick wiener dogs." Harry said quite awkwardly.

"And I would pretend to be a ghost and scare people." Ron added.

"I would use it to avoid having to ever face my reflection in the mirror." Hermione whispered, looking away from the three.

"Well, um, I was gonna say that I would fake my own death and watch people cry at my funeral!" Ginny nearly shouted.

"Well, um, okay, let's get out of here." Harry said, putting his guitar down, and starting to head for the door. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione followed, and when Ron looked back he said,

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" To Ginny.

"With you guys."

"Nonononononononoo. No way! No kid sisters allowed, okay? Besides, the cloak can only fit two of us." And as Ron said it, Hermione's expression became quite disappointed, but as soon as he saw it, he added, "So, um… C'mon Hermione, c'mon."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione slowly edged their way down the corridor towards the dungeons.

"Well, uh, this cloak isn't as big as it used to be!" Ron muttered in a sing song voice.

"Shhhh, someone's coming!" Hermione scolded, slapping him on the arm.

Then, Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle strutted in together.

"Did you just hear something?" Draco asked his dumbfounded companions.

"No… Only quiet…. Maybe _one_ raindrop." Goyle said thoughtfully.

"No matter. Tell me, Goyle, who do you think is the ugliest girl in school?" The Malfoy heir asked his so-called friends quietly as he straightened his robes.

"Uh… Oh, Buckbeak, for sure."

"Crabbe?"

"Uh… Winky the house elf."

"Good one," Malfoy agreed. "You know who I think is the ugliest girl in school? That Hermione Granger. You know what I'd give her one a scale from one to ten with one—one would be the ugliest and ten the prettiest—I would give her…. An eight… Eight point five! Or a nine…. Not over a nine point eight. There is always room for improvement. Not everyone's perfect like me. That's why I am holding out for a ten, because I'm worth it." He sneered snottily, flaunting his really hot face.

"C'mon lets go!" The three boys left then, nearly running into Ron, Hermione, and Harry but each time, when they got close enough, they took a hard turn and walked away.

"Wow, what a bunch of jerks…" Ron muttered.

"All right, forget them! Now where did you say you saw the crates being delivered?" Hermione asked him, and Ron thought for a moment.

"I think that they were being delivered to the auditorium, so that should be at the end of this hallway and to the left!" Ron told them, and so they started off down the hallway, nearly falling several times. When they stopped, they saw—

"Look!"

"A goat?" Hermione asked. And surely enough, ahead of them was a bored looking goat trapped in a large cage.

"A goat! Ohmygod, I have to fight a goat? I don't think I can do that morally!"

"All the dragons have been fed, sir." Snape said, walking into the auditorium with Dumbledore at his side.

"Oh, dragons don't want to be fed, they want to hunt!" Dumbledore sighed, looking at the goat.

"Did he just say dragons?" Harry asked loudly.

"Did you just say, "Did he just say dragons?"?"

"I must have, because anybody else hiding in this room would've known to shut up, _Potter._" Dumbledore exclaimed looking in the direction of the three kids.

"Headmaster, do you really think it's wise to have children fight dragons?" Snape asked quietly, nearly hiding himself behind a shadow.

"I don't think it's wise to do anything anymore. Why, here am I alive and well today, and tomorrow, I could very well be killed by you."

"Why, that's absurd!" Snape disagreed.

"Severus lets go to bed. Have you ever seen my room? I've got some pretty kickin' posters on my wall." Dumbledore smiled, and grabbed Snape's hand. They then exited the room.

"Oh, man, I can't fight a dragon! That's bogus! I can't fight a dragon; I'm just a little kid!" Harry exclaimed, ripping the invisibility cloak off him and his friends.

"Oh, maybe it won't be that bad, Harry! Maybe you'll like have to fight Mushu from Mulan or maybe like Puff the Magic Dragon or something." Ron suggested to his worried friend.

"Ron, this is serious! Harry could die! Okay, there is still time, all right? We just need to figure out a plan." Hermione ordered her friends.

"Okay, we should probably do that back in the common room. Wait, where's the invisibility cloak?" Harry asked, looking over at Ron accusingly.

"Oh, I put it on that magical walking chair over there. Oh."

"Oh… That's gonna be an issue."

"Yup." Ron agreed as they went off in search of The Cloak.


End file.
